


Panic

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [6]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: Gen, he feels like he messes everything up, he just feels really bad bc he wants to help!!! but in the end, it was personal hell for damien oops, kieran didnt mean to hurt him but oOPS, now this? this isnt an au, that he can never return the kindness damien gives him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: damien's healing. he somehow was able to gooutsideof the safety of the castle, with kieran. his only comfort.but it doesnt go well. his scar still hurts, and the person he trusts the most sees the worst side of it.a minor mistake.Characters: Damien, Kieran





	Panic

The day continued on normally, Kieran thought, until he made the mistake of touching Damien’s scar.

They were outside, the young lord trying to cheer up his dearest friend. After their previous fights while Damien struggled to even look Kieran in the face, after Damien spat his own share of bitter words. Kieran felt responsible for fixing his mistakes this time -- now that he looked back on it, Damien was always the one that had to cheer  _ him _ up. It was the least he could do in return.

They chose to relax underneath the usual tree on the usual hill. It wasn’t far from their settlement, and they didn’t want Damien’s parents to feel to worried that he may be hurt once again.

Kieran’s hand slipped, it was completely accidental.

Damien didn’t hesitate to shove him over, scrambling back, fear striking his eyes. He glanced around, looking for anyone who would’ve wanted to hurt him. There was no one, the only person he could blame was his friend.

“Are you trying to hurt me?” Damien asked, his voice shaking and his hands trembling. Even with the quick response of denial that Kieran gave, he took a step back, trying to hold in his tears. He already cried far too much in front of Kieran, and didn’t want it to continue.

But he couldn’t stop himself.

The knight fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. He kept repeating the same thing over and over, apologizing. He felt shameful for even  _ thinking _ that Kieran would want to hurt him.

Kieran went back toward him, his expression pained. “Oh, Damien…” He sighed softly, trying to at least grab hold of the other’s hand. “I wouldn’t want to do anything of the sort--”

“I-I know that,” Damien tried stifling another weakened sob, tears still running down his face like a stream finally set free. “K-K… Kieran I don’t… I’m s-so sorry, I d...didn’t want…” Damien gave up trying, going back to silencing himself. He felt guilty for…  _ everything. _

It was his fault the human got close to the Prognosticus in the first place, it was his fault that Kieran had to try and help him even though he constantly denied it, it was his fault that Kieran could’ve gotten hurt just because he acted without thinking. It was his fault for thinking in the first place that Kieran wanted to do harm to him. If his lord  _ did _ want Damien hurt, Damien would accept it. He didn’t care if he was alive if it meant he was useless waste, merely taking up the space and using up materials that could’ve been for anyone else.

Damien was so close to dying after the human inflicted him with  _ that. _

“You… You don’t have to be sorry.” Kieran insisted, trying to smile at him, even though it was so clearly forced and full of sorrow.  _ Damien  _ caused this. It was his fault, he was putting more pain on Kieran just by doing this.

He didn’t know that Kieran didn’t blame him, that Kieran felt like  _ he  _ should’ve been more cautious. That Kieran believed Damien wasn’t in the wrong in any way. He was scared that after all he forced onto Damien while his friend was still recovering, that Damien wouldn’t ever be able to go back to his normal self.

It took hours before Damien and Kieran could return home without having anyone question them about what happened. Without anyone suspecting the mess that took place.

Could they ever make progress?


End file.
